


once in a lifetime

by jessnayl44



Series: lifetime [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnayl44/pseuds/jessnayl44
Summary: harper just wants whitney to disappear. a summer in portland might be just what she needs to do that.





	1. Chapter 1

“Harper just one more drink come on!” Tanner thrusted another cup into the 20 year olds hand. Even though the bonfire was going down, no longer making the cornfield look quite as bright as it had earlier that night, most of the guys were still trying to get certain girls to go for round 2. Tanner just wanted his wing woman to come with him to the bar.

“Tanner, if I keep drinking, I’m just going to keep stealing all your girls.” Harper tried to convince herself that her words weren’t slurring. “Besides, tomorrow is Sunday.”

“Right little preacher’s daughter. Have to impress the big guy tomorrow.” Harper rolled her eyes at Tanner pushing the drink away again.

“I have to go…” Harper said grabbing her sweatshirt off the ground, an uncommon colder night in Waco drawing the crowds who were finally home from the summer after college.

“You can’t drive. You have to have someone…” Tanner started before Harper shook her head fishing her keys out her pocket. “Harp…”

“I switched to water like an hour ago and I only have to drive like 10 minutes away. I’ll be fine.” Harper insisted lifting her finger to her nose in a joking manner causing Tanner to roll his eyes.

“My dad’s on patrol… just be careful.” Harper wrapped an arm around Tanner.

“I’m always careful Tanner. You know me.”

_          _          _

 

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Harper looked up at her rearview mirror seeing the flashing red and blue lights behind her. As soon as she saw the lights she knew she was in trouble. She had pulled over already trying to find the registration, and her license in her purse. “Whitney, what is going on?” The voice carried and she would know it everywhere.

“Sheriff Walker, I didn’t know you were patrolling tonight. I thought you had Friday nights.” Whitney charmed, but she knew that Whitney didn’t have the same charm that Harper did with everyone else.

“Where are you heading this late at night? A good girl like you outta already be home.” Dave leaned in closer to the younger girl.

“I was babysitting. Ms. Tyler needed someone to watch little Brookie while she worked.” Whitney lied trying to keep her face turned slightly so she wasn’t breathing on him.

“Really? You know I was just at Shipley and I didn’t see her there.” Mr. Walker continued and Whitney cursed herself for not coming up with a more half way decent lie.

“Really? A cop at a donut shop? Are you trying to get me to say something not lady like?” Whitney turned coming face to face with the sheriff who had a smirk on his face.

“I don’t think what I smell on your breath is very lady like, Ms. Barnes. C’mon.” Whitney sighed pushing open the door standing up face to face with Tanner’s dad.

“C’mon Sheriff, I feel fine I can touch my fingers to my nose, I normally can’t recite the alphabet backwards and I already trip over my own two feet when asked to walk in a straight line.” Whitney smiled up at the older man. “You’ve known me since I was a newborn. Just a warning?”

“C’mon let’s go home. I need to have a discussion with your dad…”

“But my car.” Whitney protested as Dave opened the door for her to grab her purse.

“I will have Tanner come and get it and bring it to Church before his chores. Don’t you worry about a thing.” The girl groaned grabbing her wallet, car keys and phone out of her car. She handed the keys to Dave who stuffed them in his pocket of his uniform.

Whitney was relieved when Dave directed her to the passenger seat instead of the back. It wouldn’t look good to her familys image if she was caught getting put into the back of a police car. She quickly pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Tanner.

 ** _Harps:_** Should have probably had someone take me

 ** _Tanner:_** What the hell happened?

 ** _Tanner:_** Are you okay?

 ** _Harps:_** Your dad got me.

 ** _Tanner:_** Oh crap.

“Now Whitney, you are such a bright young girl.” Mr. Walker started as he drove towards Whitney’s house. “Spending your nights drinking is not the way to meet a nice husband.”

Whitney snorted. _That’s not the only reason that I’m not going to meet a nice husband,_ Whitney thought to herself but chose not to go into that. “Your son was at the party tonight too Mr. Walker. Didn’t you and my father try to force us together all thought out high school?”

“That was before your father caught you in that…” Mr. Walker started and then shuddered. “Indecent position.”

“Oh yeah, that was when I was young and indecent.” Whitney commented pulling her leg up onto the seat and gazing out to watch the street lights pass them.

_          _          _

 

“Whitney Harper Barnes!” As soon as Whitney was out of the car her fathers voice carried out from the door to the end of the driveway. Every light on the house was on including her little sisters room. She assumed that’s how everyone in the house was up. “Dave, I can’t thank you enough for bringing her home.”

“Of course Father.” Dave shook Calvin’s hand. “I let her off with a warning but the fact is this is the 4th or 5th warning…”

“3rd thank you very much.” Whitney chimed in from her spot on the porch stairs.

“You know very well that is not the point young lady. I thought we could get away with one weekend without you having to do confessions but it seems like that’s not happening.” Whitney rolled her eyes pushing past her dad, who took the time to once again thank the sherrif for getting Whitney home and that he would correct the behavior once again.

“Whitney oh thank god we were so worried.” Shelby Barnes emerged from the kitchen wrapping her arms tight around her daughter. Whitney peaked over her moms shoulder to see her little sister Pressley, a junior in high school sitting at the dining room table with a smirk on her face.

“Yes, now everyone is happy.” Calvin broke apart the hug turning to look between the three women in his life. “Everyone needs sleep, Whitney your mother and I will discuss your punishment tomorrow after church.”

Whitney rolled her eyes bouncing up the stairs two at a time trying to ignore her dads statement to her mother. “She always has to ruin God’s day.”

The older girl made her way into her room, that hadn’t really changed much from when she graduated high school. She changed into her pajamas curling up under the covers.

 

 ** _Tanner:_** Night Harps

 ** _Tanner:_** Or should I say Whitney?

 ** _Harps:_** Shut up.

 ** _Harps:_** I’ll have to do confessions but save me a seat.

 ** _Harps:_** Goodnight Tan.

_          _          _

 

Sunday passed relatively easy. She was able to fly under the radar avoiding looks from her parents, Mr. Walker and whoever Mrs. Walker shared the weekend gossip with. Everyone knew how much of a fuckup the preacher’s daughter was.

Monday morning and afternoon came and went but as soon as Whitney, Pressley and her parents finished grace before dinner Calvin looked at his eldest daughter.

“Sweetie your mother and I have discussed it and I think we have a perfect opportunity for you this summer.” Whitney rolled her eyes taking a bite of her food.

“It was one mistake come on. I don’t need to spend all summer at the church again.” Whitney begged setting her fork down clasping her hands together.

“You won’t spend the summer at the church.” Shelby quieted her daughter down.

“Oh mom, dad thank you.” Whitney started before her mom and dad both shared a look.

“You’re going to go visit your aunt Christine… in Portland.”


	2. chapter 2

“Harper!” Harper quickly wrapped her arms around the older women, who had just latched onto her.

“Aunt Christine! It’s so nice to see you.” Harper buried her face into her aunts shoulder similar to how she used to do as a child. Harper used to spend most of her time with her aunt until suddenly it wasn’t visits every summer, and it wasn’t phone calls every night. Something had changed when she was 13 and it changed for the worse.

“Oh how I’ve missed you my sweet little girl!” Christine pressed two kisses, one to each cheek on her niece’s face. “Welcome to Portland!”

Christine quickly directed Harper towards the parking garage. “I have so much stuff planned for you to do tomorrow.”

“You mean us? Right?” Harper asked as her aunt led her to the elevator and pressed the top floor button.

“Oh no sweetie, I don’t get home until like 9 o’clock in the morning, and then I sleep all day!” Christine playfully swatted at her niece’s shoulder as they rode up. “I’m bringing you to the apartment and then I have to go straight to work.”

“But… I don’t know anything about Portland.” Harper argued but her aunt seemed to not care.

“Sweetie, it’s not that hard to find your way. Come on.” Christine pushed her niece gently out of the elevator to where her old dark green hatchback. Harpers aunt had spent so much time and money to keep the car running and Harper loved it.

Instead of directing her right to the old car, Christine pulled her to the edge of the parking garage to look down at the city. “Portland is just one giant square. Those 2 X’s you see, are some of our best parks, you figure where you are compared to those 2 parks. You can find anywhere.”

Harper took in the view something she never got to see growing up in small Waco, Texas. Nights in the city were so much more different, darkness would never be a problem here. “And come over to this side.” Harper dropped her suitcase leaving it next to the car knowing her and her aunt were the only two up here. She followed the other women over to the other side of the parking garage.

“That right there is Pioneer Courthouse Square. My… well I guess our...” Christine correct. “Apartment is there, and I work at as a night guard in that art museum over there.”

Harper sighed, everything was so much different than when she was younger. She used to spend day and night with her aunt, being drawn to the rebellious aunt much different than her mother. Her mother who believed God was the answer to everything, and that no matter what God was always there. Compared to her aunt Christine who was proof that there was a life outside of the church.

“Come on sweetie, you’re probably exhausted.” Christine finally pulled Harper towards the hatchback and helping the young girl load the car with her suitcase and backpack.

_          _          _

 

“I know it’s small but I hope you like it.” Christine pushed open the door to Harpers bedroom that had been her studio earlier this week; until the older women discovered Harper would be coming to stay with her.

The younger women walked into the room spinning around in it. It was smaller than her room in Waco, but it was homier even though there was nothing on the walls, and the quilt on the bed was an ugly green color. “On your list for tomorrow, I have stores that I think you would like.”

“Aunt Christine, this is awesome.” Harper turned in running her fingers over the corner desk. “And I can make this all mine?”  
“You can’t paint it. That goes against my rental agreement, but you can do anything else you want.” Christine said before her alarm went off. “And that’s my cue to get ready for work. There’s food in the pantry, and the fridge. Try and get some sleep tonight, please sweetheart.”

“I will Aunt Chris… I love you.” Harper said but she was already gone.

_          _          _

 

_Fun Things to do in Portland!_

  * _Street Markets_
    * _Pine Street_
      * _Closes at 10_
    * _Fantastic Flea Market_
      * _Closes at 6:45_
    * _Rose City Collector’s Market_
  * _Stores_
    * _TJ Maxx_
      * _SW Washington Street_
    * _Katmandu Trading Company_
      * _Pioneer Place_
    * _Urban Outfitters_
      * _NW Westover Road_
    * _Wild Shaman_
      * _SE 6 th Ave_
    * _Reed College_
      * _SE Woodstock Boulevard_
      * _I signed you up for a creative writing class, just give it a shot. It’s tomorrow and Thursday 11-12:15_



Harper sighed setting the note down. Leave it to her crazy painter aunt to sign her up for a creative writing class. She had a feeling she wasn’t just skating through her time here at Portland like she thought she would.

_          _          _

 

Harper decided that the best way to start the day was just by figuring out where Reed College was the first place. She wasn’t sure how many times this class would be a part of her schedule, but her aunt was right. Giving it a shot wouldn’t hurt, and if it did hurt she could take a shot out of any of the alcohol her aunt had in her apartment.

“Excuse me?” Harper asked stopping a middle aged man, probably not much older than 35. He seemed nice enough, not like he was going to follow her, drug her and kill her… okay Harper might have watched too much criminal minds the past week while she was grounded.

“Yeah, can I help you?” He asked his hand tucked close to his bag startled by Harpers sudden question.

“I’m looking for Gilroy Hall room 317. I have a class tomorrow and I just want to find it.” A wide smile spread across the mans face.

“Creative writing?” He asked and Harper raised her eyebrows concerned. “Sorry, I teach creative writing, Professor Miller.” Harper shook his hand quickly.

“Harper Barnes.” Professor Miller looked confused for a moment.

“Are you sure you’re in my class? I just checked my roster this morning and had no one with that name.” Harper sighed.

“It’s probably Whitney Barnes… that’s technically my name but I go by Harper.” The girl quickly explained.

“Sounds good Harper, so Gilroy Hall… you see that building over there?” The man pointed at one of the shortest buildings surrounding the quad. “It’s that building. You enter on the 2nd floor so you only have to go up one floor, and I believe 317 is the first one on the left after the stairs.”

“Thank you so much. I still make no promises that I won’t be late for class, cause I have the worst memory.”  Harper joked before beeping was heard from her professors watch.

“Don’t worry about being late the first few days, besides even the professor is late to his class today. I’ll see you tomorrow Harper.”

_          _          _

 

“She’s young blood.” Mia commented as they watched the girl from inside the café on Reed College.

“Mia don’t. She’s a baby. Probably only a freshman.” Charlotte smacked Mia’s arm who glared at the older girl.

“Please, looking like that. She’s not a freshman.” Logan commented from his spot with his arm around Mia who glared up at her boyfriend.

“Stop staring at her ass.” Charlotte rolled her eyes leaning back against the chair as Mia and Logan continued to bicker. You would think after being friends since freshman year and living together since sophomore, she would be used to it by senior year. “Oh look!” Charlotte was pulled out of her thoughts by Mia’s excited squeal.

“Eli’s going in for the kill.” Logan smirked and Mia turned to watch out the window as their 4th friend and roommate approached the younger girl.

_          _          _

 

“Lost little bug?” Harper was pulled out of her thoughts when a guy approached her looking about her age maybe even a little older.

“No just trying to figure out my next stop.” Harper commented before pulling up her aunt’s list on her phone. The man huffed quietly.

“I’m Eli, little bug. You want to come hang out with me and some of my friends?” Eli pushed again causing Harper to raise her eyebrows. She had to admit, if she had been straight or even bi, she would think that Eli was attractive with dark brown hair, slightly darker than tan skin, and bright green eyes. She just didn’t have the attraction to him.

“I have to head out, I need to get to some Farmers Markets before they close.” Harper could tell though that Eli wasn’t going to let her leave as he wrapped an arm around her.

“I promise just come and say hi.” Eli pulled her into the cafeteria and to the table where Mia, Logan and Charlotte were sitting. “Everyone say hi to little bug.”

“Ooooh little bug what a cute little nickname.” Mia leaned forward as Harper sat down at one of the chairs. “I’m Mia.”

“Harper is actually a nickname.” Harper muttered but clearly they weren’t paying attention to her anymore.

“You have to come out with us tomorrow. You got a fake?” Logan asked smirking at the younger girl.

“Yeah, I mean who doesn’t.” Harper shrugged, knowing she would just have to find it in her desk stuff that she brought from home.

“Oh so much fun!” Mia clapped happily. “Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in and text you the address of the club we’re hitting up!”

Harper hesitantly handed the blonde her phone, who programmed her number in. “We’re going around 10. Hope to see you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this, we're going to get a time skip and we'll be meeting Emily! Hope you guys are enjoying, and I know this is a longer wait than usual with my stories, but I'm going to keep updating After I Fall and this as much as I can while in school!


	3. chapter 3

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Harper. Mia, Logan, Eli, Charlotte and her hung out almost every night bouncing between bars that hadn’t noticed Harpers ID was fake, to new ones. Tonight they were at Holocene, a night club that had been rented out by Logan and Eli’s frat. They had paid the bartender extra if it meant to keep Harper’s drink full, and her head fuzzy.

Ever since meeting Harper had ditched classes, she had tried though. She went to the first two weeks and Professor Miller was blown away by her work. He insisted that her soul had a million stories to tell if her pride would just let it be written.

Then the parties switched from just weekends to every day. Aunt Christine would probably have a stroke if she knew what Harper was spending most of her time doing. They were almost on the same sleep schedule.

Harper would stumble into the house around 7 in the morning, and be tucked into bed and fast asleep long before Aunt Christine would be there by 9:30. The young girl didn’t know how long she could keep it up but these people were nice, and as of right now hadn’t tried to fuck her over.

At least, that’s what she thought before tonight.

Harper pulled on her short skirt, well not hers exactly. Mia had all but thrown it at her, when Harper walked into Mia and Charlotte’s room at the sorority which was always their starting point for their wild parties. Now though, Harper was wishing she would have stayed in the shorts she originally wore.

Harper shoved another guy away from her who tried to work his way up into his skirt. Today was the worse night she had ever had combined with Waco and Portland. Guys were too drunk, or too high to get the hint she wasn’t interested.

“Mia, I want to go home. Or somewhere else.” Harper finally found Mia who was standing with a guy who was most definitely not Logan. This guy had his hand under the bottom of her dress as they stood at the bar.

“Harper, don’t be a buzzkill we’re all having fun.” Mia complained before turning her attention back to the guy.

“Where’s Logan? You know this isn’t him right.” Harper argued, her brain was already fuzzy maybe Mia didn’t even know this wasn’t her boyfriend.

“Logan is so last year.” Mia said but her words were slurring, and she wasn’t meeting Harper’s eyes.

“Mia… are you okay?” Harper asked worriedly resting her hand on the older ones shoulder when someone slapped her hand away.

“Keep your hands off her you freak.” The older guy said, causing Harper to quickly back step away from the duo.

“Mia please, I want to go home.” Harper begged after regaining her balance but she could tell her so called friend wasn’t paying any more attention to her. So she began her search for Logan or Eli.

She ended up finding Eli, but elected not to bother him. He had girls on each arm as he stood talking with the other members of the fraternity. The young girl felt like crying, she had to get out of here.

“Little Bug, where are you going?” Harper was stopped by Logan just before the door. She could see the taller man swaying a little proving that he had way too much to drink.

“I’m going home Logan I just don’t feel like partying tonight…” Harper tried to move past Logan who wrapped his hand around her arm.

“Little bug you’re coming home with me tonight. You’ve probably never been with a good guy.” Logan tried to pull Harper closer but Harper shoved him with her open arm.

Due to his imbalance he toppled over almost instantly, sending him ass first onto the floor. The party continued paying no attention to the fleeing Harper, as she ran out of the club and into the streets of Portland.

For the first time, in her whole time spent at Portland… she felt truly alone.

_          _          _

 

This was bullshit. Harper barely drank last night, or at least definitely not as much as she always did. How the hell did she have this bad of a headache? She blamed it on whatever drink Eli handed her.

The girl bounced her leg trying to concentrate on her homework in front of her. She had to start going to class again and she wanted to start it on a good note. So getting her homework done was the first step.

Too bad her eyes were burning every time she looked at her laptop and tried to type up anything. She was trying to put her thoughts into words telling her story of her switch from conservative Waco to liberal Portland. How being a preacher’s daughter, hid the true her in hopes the she could fit her town’s cliché of normal.

“Thought you might need this.” Harper was pulled out of her thoughts when a coffee was placed in front of her. The coffee was dark, but with a little cream in it. Harper looked up at the girl in front of her who stood in front of her with a smirk.

“If you wanted to flirt with me you didn’t need to spend money on me.” Harper smirked up at the other girl who pulled out the seat in front of her.

“So I’m flirting with you now huh?” The stranger leaned forward across the table as Harper took a sip of the coffee. “What do you think?”

“I’m thinking I just let a beautiful stranger by me coffee, and I should listen to stranger danger.” Harper commented back enjoying the way the stranger blushed. “But hazel eyes really are my weakness.”

“What’s your name beautiful?” The stranger asked, her hazel eyes seeming to break through every wall that Harper had ever built up.

There was a moment of time where Harper almost let her real name slip. She had started over as Harper in Portland, but after a crazy few weeks as Harper maybe Whitney needed to come out again.

“It’s Harper.” Harper held out her hand to the other girl who took it shaking it and rubbing her thumb over Harpers wrist.

“I’m Emily. Do you like the coffee?” Emily, she looked like an Emily. Granted the only Emilys, Harper had ever met were blonde bimbos who glared at her in Church back in Waco. Emily was one of a kind to her, her own version of herself.

“I love it. I’ll have to get it next time I come here. This is my first time so I kind of wung it with the menu.” Harper confessed taking another sip of coffee.

“Are you new to Portland? Or just new to the coffee shop?” Emily watched as the younger girl, with books spread all around her that had been going unread until she had her coffee, think for a moment pondering the answer.

“I’ve only been in Portland for like 3 weeks, but I walk by this coffee house everyday and have never stopped. If there’s cute girls like you here though, might have to make this an everyday thing.” Harper took another long sip of coffee looking over at Emily through hooded eyes.

“Em! Come on let’s go!” A brunette called to Emily from across the coffee shop. Emily grabbed one of Harpers notebooks and quickly jotted something down.

“Text me okay? I want to show you the best places around Portland.” Emily handed her the notebook which sure enough had Emily’s number. “I’m serious Harper, text me.”

“Em!” This time it was another blonde who looked like she was 1 minute away from marching over and dragging the girl by her pony tail.

“Bye Harps!” Harper felt her heart flip at the nickname that was again seemed so special considering it came from Emily.

Harper sent the girl a small wave from the inside of the café before pulling out her phone.

 ** _Harper:_** How does dinner sound?

 ** _Emily:_** I’ll pick you up at 6, I know just the place.

 ** _Emily:_** Send me your address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is our little insight into Emily and Harper's relationship! It's just going to get more interesting from here so hope you are enjoying!


	4. chapter 4

A week passed, and friendship… relationship whatever you wanted to call what Emily and Harper had was flourishing. They spent every morning getting coffee, before Emily had to run off to work and almost every other day they did dinner.

The only thing that never changed no matter what, is that Emily always spent the night. So whenever Harper woke up, the first person who she saw was Emily. This morning was no different.

“Close the blinds. You do this shit every morning.” Harper complained burrowing deeper into the blankets.

“Because it’s almost 10, and I still need to get coffee, and get to work.” Emily joked flopping down onto the bed.

Harper glared up at Emily before flopping down onto the older women burying her face in her neck. “You aren’t allowed to leave.” Emily rolled her eyes leaning down to press a kiss to Harpers forehead.

“I just have this one last day and then…” Emily paused for a minute causing Harper to tilt her head up to look concerned at the girl. She looked sad, almost like something was missing. “Then I’m yours for a long weekend. I took Monday and Tuesday off.”

“Can I spend the night at your place this weekend?” Harper asked after a pause which she took to pull away from Emily and begin getting dressed. She turned around still just in the sports bra she was wearing but now pulling off her shorts and digging through her drawers for a pair of jeans.

“Hm stay in that.” Emily smirked standing up and coming up behind Harper, pulling her flush against her. Harper hummed gently tilting her head back to rest against Emily’s shoulder.

The older girls hands were trailing down Harper’s body stopping just above her underwear that Emily had deemed more lace than anything last night.

“I’m not sure Palmer would like if I went to go get coffee in this.” Harper closed her eyes before gently pushing away from Emily so she could pull on her jeans. “Stop changing the subject by the way.”

“My roommate is just going to be in town and she’s weird. Both of them actually.” Emily scrunched up her nose as Harper started digging around in her shirt drawers pulling out a tanktop confused.

“This must have been one of my aunts. She probably just gave it to me cause she didn’t want it.” Harper pulled it on looking at herself in the full length mirror. The tank top was red and decorated with a logo, Harper might not be familiar with, but Emily was definitely familiar with. “Your bed is probably bigger.”

“Uh, your bed is comfier.” Emily said looking at Harper who elected to keep the tank top on. The thorns symbol having a place right over Harper’s heart and Emily couldn’t help but ignore the irony of it.

“But…” Harper was cut off by Emily approaching her and pressing a gentle kiss to the girls lips. “You shouldn’t be allowed to be so good at that.”

“Dinner tonight okay? And then we’ll come back here, and I’ll do exactly what you love me to do.” Harper pouted slightly, but when Emily ran her thumb over her bottom lip the pout stopped.

“C’mon let’s go get coffee.”

_          _          _

 

“So who is that pretty girl that you seem so smitten with?” Aunt Christine asked sitting across from Harper at the Bread and Honey café that afternoon. Her aunt had texted her while she was getting coffee with Emily seeing if they could do lunch.

If Harper had been honest, she had barely seen her aunt since she got to Portland, they had been living two different lives. Christine always saw Emily leave the apartment though, and now she had questions.

“It’s Emily. I met her like a week ago, and it’s awesome.” Harper smiled her fingers tracing the mandala pattern that covered the table.

“And does Emily have a last name?” Christine asked but she couldn’t help but admire the change in her niece from the past week since Emily had been in the picture.

“I mean, I’m sure she does but right now it’s just fun. She doesn’t know about Whitney and I don’t ask too many questions.” Harper’s aunt looked at her sadly. “She’s spending this weekend, like a long weekend. Is that okay?”

“Sweetie, while I’m there you two are super quiet so I don’t care what you do.” Harper blushed, being able to make sense of what her aunt was implying if only she knew what the two got up to every night.

“Aunt Christine, can I ask you for some advice?” Harper asked stirring her soup again, not having much of an appetite when she thought of Emily and her lack of knowledge about the girl that meant so much to her.

“Of course sweetie. You know that’s what I’m here for.” Aunt Christine said, she could sense something wasn’t quite right when it came to her niece.

“I really like Emily…” Harper admitted, even though she wasn’t sure who she was admitting it more to, herself or her aunt. “But I feel like I don’t even know her.”

“Sweetie.” Christine reached across the table rubbing Harper’s arm gently. “I know what you’re feeling right now, but if you want Emily to really like you too… Which I’m sure she does.” Harper quickly moved her eyes to avoid her aunt’s gaze.

“Then she needs to know about Whitney…” Harper finished her statement, and from there the conversation was over.

_          _          _

 

“You’ve been quiet all dinner.” Emily commented as the duo walked down the street in Portland to reach their favorite ice cream place. “Not that I haven’t enjoyed the quiet, but I’m a little worried.”

Harper looked up to glare at Emily who had a cheesy smirk on her face and she just couldn’t keep her glare, or her unhappy face anymore.

“There’s my girls beautiful smile.” Harper felt her heart flutter at Emily’s words.

“C’mon you cheese ball. I want ice cream.” The ice cream place ‘Rainbow Sprinkles’ had become a staple in their relationship, and they always got the same thing. Harper got cotton candy ice cream with rainbow sprinks, and gummy bears. Meanwhile, Emily got a vanilla ice cream with hot fudge. Harper was sure it was the only normal thing Emily ever did.

Once they got their ice cream and settled at one of the tables on the street, with the rainbow umbrella, protecting them from the setting Portland sun. “I’m serious though, what has you so upset?” Emily asked stealing a spoonful of Harper’s ice cream and cringing at the sweetness.

“I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise you’ll listen until the very end.” Harper said causing Emily to look at her concerned. “And if you want to leave after that I won’t blame you.”

“Harps…”

“Emily please, just promise.” Harper begged, causing the older girl to nod her head nervously at Harper.

“I grew up in Waco, Texas with my mom and dad. My mom is a nurse, and my dad is a preacher at our church. I have a little sister who is 17… and my name isn’t Harper. My name is Whitney Barnes but when my parents shipped me off to Portland I started going by my middle name… Harper.”

Harper took a pause and could feel her emotions getting the better of her, she hadn’t even realized that Emily now had her hand and was running her thumb over her wrist the same way she did this morning.

“My parents shipped me off because I was caught driving while intoxicated… I think that was my lowest point. I haven’t been proud of who I’ve been since I’ve been in Portland. I was more interest in being a partier than getting my life together. But a week ago, when I was hungover at a coffee shop and I met someone who made me realize that life here could be more than drinking.”

Emily tossed her ice cream bowl into the trashcan. “Harper, I really like you… and nothing you just said changes that in the slightest.”

Harper looked up at Emily feeling tears well up in her eyes. “I really like you too.” Harper commented before Emily removed her hand to wipe Harper’s eyes brushing the tears away.

“C’mon let’s go to your aunt’s house.”

_          _          _

 

Harper was catching her breath as Emily leaned up to kiss her, the older girls hands still dancing down her sides. “You are crazy how do you have so much energy?”

“Everything is to keep my girl happy.” Emily commented leaning down to kiss Harper gently. “But I feel like I should ask… do you want to be my girl officially?”

“Oh I thought you would never ask that.” Harper pulled her down for another heated kiss. “I just don’t think I can go another round.”

“How about just some TV then?” Emily turned over so she was lying next to her girl, her girl just felt so right to say like Harper always was meant to be hers.

Harper flipped through the channels pausing for a moment on each channel, stopping on FS1 for a minute. “What is this?” She leaned forward holding her blankets over her chest. “Soccer?”

Emily tensed behind her but quickly checked the score seeing that the girls were up 1-0. The announcer was going on and on about the goal from Alex, that should have probably been called offsides but the US had been lucky. Emily missed the team but lying next to _her_ girl brought a smile on her face.

“Eh boring.” Emily hid her laugh into Harpers neck as the girl finally settled on Law and Order SVU settling in for the night. “Goodnight my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for hanging in on this story! i hope you all are liking it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harps:** I miss you, I hate that you have to leave so much for work.

 **Emily:** I know but I’ll be back soon. Sorry it kind of popped up out of nowhere.

 **Harps:** It seems like that happens a lot.

 **Emily:** Harps c’mon don’t pull that with me.

 **Harps:** Whatever, have fun.

 

Emily groaned setting her phone down on the table in front of her, earning her a confused look from Midge who was sitting next to her. “Please don’t ask.” She begged the younger girl who just shrugged and leaned back against the seat.

“Well she might not ask, but I have to.” Lindsey leaned around the seat careful to avoid anyone who was still boarding the plane.

“No you don’t Lindsey leave it alone.” Emily said as she grabbed her phone debating on if she should text her annoyed girlfriend back. Would it be easier to let her calm down and then call when they touched down in Chicago? Or just rip the band aid off and text her now? Emily turned it on airplane mode and flipped it over.

“Don’t make me get Mom involved.” Lindsey threatened, causing Emily to roll her eyes with a laugh.

“I’m not scared of Kat.” Emily commented turning to side eye Lindsey. Katherine Reynolds was the team mom currently not just because she was the oldest but also because she was the wisest and was always offering advice to the youngest members of the team.  
“Oh no. I’m not talking about Kat.” Lindsey said as the announcement came overhead to buckle up causing Emily to turn around and face forward in her seat.

“Oooooh I’m so scared of Tobin and her wise tell-all.” Emily sarcastically lied knowing if Tobin got involved then Christen would definitely got involved.

“Oh no not Tobin, or Christen.” Lindsey smirked relaxing against the back of her seat. “I’m talking about Mama Mandy.”

Emily froze and gulped audibly. “Okay, we’ll talk back at the hotel. This isn’t something I want to talk about in front of the whole team.”

Lindsey smirked. “I knew I would win this one.” She commented earning a middle finger from the girl in front of her.

_          _          _

As soon as they were off the plane, Emily dipped away from the team even before getting her bag. She pulled out her phone, checking to see if her girlfriend had texted her, and groaned when she saw nothing. She dialed her girls number holding it up to her ear.

It went straight to voicemail. “Hey baby…” Emily started nervously. “I made it to Chicago, and I just want to let you know that I miss you, and I’ll be back Monday.” Emily dropped her voice down an octave even though she was alone. “And to make up for being a shitty girlfriend; I’ll do your favorite thing for you.” Emily’s voice returned to normal. “If you’re up for giving your girl a chance to talk to her favorite girl, please call me. The conference is tomorrow but I can talk tonight.”

Emily sighed hanging up the phone and taking a moment to look at her home screen, Harper… her beautiful girl laying down next to her fast asleep, her hair hanging in her face, her mouth slightly open. Harper had thrown a fit when she saw it but Emily had refused to change it.

It had been right after their night together when Harper had bared all to Emily releasing her demons of Whitney, Waco and her parents. Emily’s blood had boiled all night thinking that someone who was supposed to love Harper had turned their oldest daughter away because she wasn’t what they wanted her to be.

Her girl, who had told her everything about herself even though she was terrified. Emily was leaving in secret to this girl, an editor in training who spent every weekend away at conferences, or held conferences in Portland. Emily took the truth that her girl had for her and corrupted it. All because she was scared.

“Em! Come on I got your bag!” Hayley called out trying to balance her bag and Emily’s so they didn’t go spinning out of control. Emily laughed stuffing her phone back into her pocket, hoping she could leave her relationship problems back in Portland.

_          _          _

 

“Alright, talk to me.” Lindsey started literally as soon as they walked into their shared hotel room a few hours later. Emily was surprised but also not, as she knew Lindsey was dying to figure out what was going on with Emily.

“I think Harps is going to leave me.” Lindsey sighed being able to pick up Harpers name out of Emily’s mumble. She knew Emily had been falling hard for a girl at Portland, and Lindsey could only assume Harper was the girl.

“Ok, wait tell me about Harper first…” Lindsey hazardly sat next to Emily on the bed closest to the window.

“It was the girl I met at the coffee shop that day.” Emily looked down at her lock screen in a way almost willing her girl to _call_ her. Just hearing the girls voice brought her a strength she didn’t know she had.

“That girl? Sonnett, I thought she was just going to be a screw and go.” Lindsey started, but she could see how Sonnett was looking down at her phone, at a picture of the girl.

“I did too Lindsey! But god, she’s so much more than that!” Sonnett could feel herself getting worked up, worry about her relationship coming to the fore front. “And I think she’s going to end it.”

“What? Why would she end it you are freaking out…” Lindsey tried to get the younger women to settle down, after a few moments, her breathing finally evened out.

“She hates that I have to travel.” Emily chose to avoid the part where Harper didn’t know exactly what she did. That was something for them to discuss later, once Sonnett actually admitted who she was. “And she knows it’s for work, but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

“Sonnett, look at me.” Lindsey said, and after a moment forced the defender to face her fully. “If she for some reason ends it, then you’re better off. When were with Portland you’re only gone for a weekend, yes national team duty sucks, but enjoy the time you have with her.”

Emily sighed and was about to say something when a knock on the door. “Lights out Horan, Sonnett!” Mark’s voice came on the other side of the door.

“Goodnight!” The duo yelled out before Lindsey stood up.

“I’m serious, Em.” She started digging through her suitcase trying to find her pajamas. “Everything is going to work out. No matter what.” Lindsey disappeared into the bathroom, and as soon as the door was closed Emily’s phone dinged.

 

 **Harps:** Sorry I was such a bitch earlier

 **Harps:** I love how hard you work, and I shouldn’t be mad at you for that.

 **Harps:** I’ll see you Monday, I can’t wait to give you a million kisses.

 **Emily:** Oh I am going to kiss you all over ;)

 **Harps:** Shush, go to bed.

 **Emily:** xoxo

 

Emily set her phone next to her, quickly changing into her pajamas. She curled onto the bed, stole a quick glance at Harpers picture on her phone, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is going to be pretty much how the story flows, with some chapters focusing mostly on Sonnett, and some featuring more Harper!


	6. chapter 6

Harper groaned pulling herself off the couch her creative writing homework long forgotten for the current Netflix show she had discovered. It had been a long weekend, being forced to write almost 15 letters about her classmate’s fiction pieces and not having her constant distraction.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Harper groaned as the person continued knocking on the door, she was probably going to noise complaints for the neighbors if the stranger kept it up. Harper answered the door being greeted by a familiar smirk.

“Well I hope you’re not coming without me.” Emily stood on the other side of the door, the playful smirk that Harper had missed so much after almost 2 weeks, when her girls conference got extended.

“Shut up, I missed you so much.” Harper threw her arms around Emily’s neck burying her face into the older women’s neck. Emily slowly pushed Harper back into the apartment, taking her bag behind her.

Emily finally got Harper, who had barely let up her hold on the defender, to the couch pulling Harper onto her lap. With delayed plane and weather issues, the front office decided it would be best to send the Thorns directly to Houston instead of back to Portland, so Emily was definitely struggling.

“I missed you too…” Emily mumbled into her girlfriends hair pressing a soft kiss to the girls temple. Emily had never felt so much towards someone that she did for Harper. Everything seemed to make sense when she was with her.

“How did you do in Chicago? And Houston I guess? Meet anyone cool?” Harper always had so many questions. She had never met anyone who did what Emily did. Waco didn’t have publishing firms or editoral firms mostly just tiny Ma and Pa shops that passed through generation to generation.

Emily cringed at the fact that Harper truly didn’t know what she was doing in Chicago, she knew it would cause an argument when the truth came out, but for now… she was going to keep it a secret. “I don’t want to talk about work. I want to talk about you.” Emily picked Harper up who instantly wrapped her legs around Emily’s waist with a laugh.

Emily began to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking sure to leave a mark before they even made it into Harpers bedroom.

_          _          _  


“Well?” Lindsey asked from her spot on the couch when Emily walked in a few hours later. Emily had a smirk on her face and her hair was slightly messier causing Lindsey to groan. “Emily you have to tell her.”

“I was going to today Linds, but I chickened out.” Emily admitted flopping down on the couch next to Lindsey when she heard Caitlin and Hayley leave from their room.

“Are we talking about Sonnett’s girl?” Hayley flopped down onto the floor on the other side of the couch while Caitlin took one of the chairs.

“Shut up.” Emily mumbled already regretting the decision to fill in her roommates about Harper.

“If you drag this out, she’s going to leave you.” Caitlin commented from her spot curled up on the chair. Caitlin was known to deliver the hard news that sometimes worried Hayley, and Lindsey but they were too nervous to tell her out loud.

“Don’t fucking say that.” Emily commented throwing a death glare towards Caitlin. Emily knew she wasn’t wrong through, she was betraying her girlfriend, just because she was scared.

“Sonnett she’s being serious. You have to tell her…” Hayley reasoned. “Jenna and I don’t keep secrets from each other.”

Emily sighed flopping back hitting her head hard on the back of the couch. She knew her friends were all correct, the fact that she was keeping almost her whole life from Harper, her girl. Her girl had told her everything and Emily was too nervous to tell Harper who she truly was.

“I try!” Emily argued causing all her roommates to shoot her an exasperated look. “I’m serious! I just don’t know what to do.”

“Sonny, why are you so scared?” Hayley asked, sensing something wasn’t right and that Emily wasn’t telling them something.

The defender ran her fingers through her hair sighing. “Nothing, just…” Emily stood up grabbing her bag from next to the couch. “Nothing.”

_          _          _

 

 **Harps _:_** My aunt wants to do dinner tonight with you?

 **Harps:** I mean it’s kind of weird, but… I think she knows how much I like you.

Emily cursed herself mentally, as she entered the stairs at Providence heading towards the locker room. Normally, she would text Harper that she was going to busy for the day with work, but today Harper had already said they wouldn’t be meeting due to homework that she had.

Now though… things were getting complicated.

 **Emily:** Sorry baby.

 **Emily:** I got called into work.

 **Harps:** Oh…

 **Emily:** Baby I’m sorry.

 **Harps:** No forget it, it was stupid anyways.

Emily groaned resting against the wall, shutting her eyes. She wasn’t planning on this happening. Harper had never mentioned that her aunt wanted to meet Emily and it seemed like it was coming out of nowhere though.

Maybe it was for the best though… no dinner meant no questions.

_          _          _

 

“Well your off today.” Tobin said right before halftime ended, as Sonnett threw on her pinney as Angela got ready to go on. Emily had gone down hard on her back right before the half, and while still battling a back issue, Parsons didn’t want to push it.

“Tobin please? I get a lot of that at home I don’t need to get it here too.” Sonnett begged, but she knew Tobin was right. Emily wasn’t playing the best, she had gotten called for too many fouls and she knew she had been one rough foul away from a yellow card. And she knew why she was playing like she was.

“That’s fine Sonnett.” Tobin shrugged but turned to look at the girl over her shoulder before heading out to the field. “If you need to talk to anyone though, you know I always have time for the kids of the Thorns.” Emily smiled waving Tobin off to the field before heading to the seat.

_          _          _

 

 **Emily:** Are you still up?  
**Harps:** No

Emily chuckled when she got Harpers text with a roll of her eyes. She was used to the sarcastic remarks from her girl, but now she wasn’t sure if she was kidding or if she was just annoyed with her.

 **Emily:** I’m sorry that I couldn’t come to dinner tonight

 **Emily:** I just got out of work, boss was being a real stickler tonight.

The defender instantly felt bad for lying to her girlfriend, though if she was honest Mark had been a little bit of a stickler tonight but they had tied the team with the most losses in the NWSL there had been no reason for a tie except a PK given to Carli of all people. He had a reason to be a stickler.

 **Harps:** I’m already in bed…

 **Harps:** But I won’t say no to my favorite snuggles.

Emily smiled before texting her that she was on her way. 13-minute walk, any answers that Harper had were 13 minutes away from where she slept at night. Emily was 13 minutes away from being exposed. Emily didn’t want to think about that though, all she wanted to do was get to her girl.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might have noticed there is only going to be about 15 chapters in this story. This story is a part of a series so this one will be shorter because it's more of a prologue (and there's only so much I can write about them keeping two totally separate lives before you get bored) to their relationship! Next chapter should be out hopefully soon!


	7. chapter 7

“What do you miss the most about Waco?” Emily asked out of the blue. The duo was sitting across from each other at the hole in the wall café they had found that morning. The question almost made Harper choke on her food.

“Um…” Harper paused for a moment. There was plenty of things that she missed in Waco. She missed her friends, the kids she babysat. She missed the spot behind the church that had become a luxury for castaways like her. “I miss Vega.”

“Vega?” Emily asked like she wasn’t sure if she quite heard what her girlfriend had said, or what exactly Vega meant.

“My Basset Hound.” Harper grabbed her phone scrolling through her pictures until she finally found one she liked and then she passed the phone to Emily. “I’ve had him since I was 7, and he’s 13 now. I think I miss him the most.”

Emily took the phone admiring the picture. Vega was a dark brown basset hound and the picture Harper took his ears drug behind him on the dark wood floor.

“I tried to take him running once.” Harper explained with a laugh as she took the phone back from her girlfriend. “He tripped over his own ears before we even left the cul de sac.”

“You ran? Harps no offense but I’ve seen you get out of breath walking from the couch to the kitchen.” Emily laughed earning a glare from her girlfriend and a well-deserved middle finger.

“First of all screw you. Second of all, I ran track in high school and I had some of the best times at my high school.” Harper grinned as Emily held her hands up with a laugh. “I want to start running again, but I hate running in the city I just need to find a place that has an indoor track and I’ll be set.”

Emily smiled leaning over to grab Harpers hand. “I have to work this Saturday okay? But can I spend the night after?” Harper sighed shrugging her hand out of Emily’s grasp.

“I’m so sick of you working on the weekends, you should just tell them to find someone else to do this work.” Harper argued causing Emily to sigh.

“I have to be at this one. We’re hosting this huge client, whose practically been in hiding for the last few months.” Okay, so Emily was being a little dramatic, but that is what it felt like. People were more excited for Christen to be playing the Thorns, than they were to see the Thorns play in general.

“Whatever.” Harper shrugged but she also knew she couldn’t be angry with Emily forever and if she always argued about work with Emily their relationship would be dead in the water. “You know you’re always welcomed and encouraged to stay the night.” She commented, under her breath right before the food arrived.

_          _          _

 

“So explain to me what we’re doing here?” Hayley asked as Emily pulled up to a dark green building with a white and bright green sign. “The Pixie Project? What are you doing to me?”

“Stop, you’re the only one I could think that would go along with this very stupid idea.” Sonnett started sharing a look with her roommate. “It’s for Harper.”

“Hmmm there’s the kicker.” Hayley smirked at the defender who blushed deeply. “What’s going on?”

“How do you and Jenna do it?” Sonnett asked choosing to ignore Hayley’s question. Jenna and Hayley had been together for almost 3 years and most of that was spent apart with Jenna staying in Australia while Hayley went to America. “Because literally every time I leave I’m worried she’s going to leave me.”

“Well that’s the first problem.” Hayley stated crossing her arms. “You need to have better faith in your relationship. In her and in you.” Emily hit her head against the steering wheel. “Sonnett, I never thought I would see the day.” Hayley commented.

The defender turned her head to face the forward. “What day?” She muttered to Hayley and she quickly turned away when she saw the Matilda’s knowing smirk.

“The day that you’re in this deep with a girl, that was supposed to be a screw and go.” Emily groaned opening the door needing to get out of the car that seemed to increase 100 degrees when this conversation started.

“She’s not just a screw and go anymore!” Emily all but yelled once Hayley got out of the car as well. “She’s so much more than that… I just I can’t have her leave me.”

Hayley understood where Emily was coming from, this type of relationship was brand new to the soccer player and it didn’t help that Emily was not being honest with Harper. “Alright…” Hayley started looking towards the building. “So what is the Pixie Project?”

“It’s an animal rescue.” Emily started, turning to look at Hayley. “Harper told me last time I saw her that the one thing she missed most in Waco was her dog, and that she liked to run.”

“So…” Hayley started before Emily interrupted her again.

“I’m getting her a dog, that she can run with and that she can have when I’m gone…” Emily explained before walking towards the door leaving Hayley following close behind.

As soon as they were inside the building, they were approached by a young woman probably not much older than the duo who was wearing a shirt similar to the color of the sigh and a pair of jean shorts. “Hi there! What brings us into the Pixie Project today?”

“I… uh.” Emily was now starting to realize just how crazy the thought was of her getting a dog for Harper after they had only been dating for less than a month but she couldn’t help it. “I’m trying to find a dog for my girlfriend.”

“Well that sounds awesome! I’m Lara, and you can come with me. I’ll walk you through the shelter and from there we can talk about the next steps! And if everything works out you could be taking home a furry friend today!”

_          _          _

 

Emily was struggling to make the perfect choice. She had stuck more with the puppies even though it fell into the cliché of typical adoptions, she wanted this dog to grow with their relationship. “What do you think?” She looked at Hayley who held her hands up.

“I know nothing about this girl it’s all on you.” Hayley insisted stepping back and allowing Sonnett the alone time to think about the animals.

She had found four. Lara had decided that all four of them were great for running and just cuddly enough for all of them to fill in for Harper when she was gone. All 4 of them would be perfect and she was sure Harper would love them.

Emily heard yipping from over in the corner. One of the dogs, the Australian Shepard bounced up and down demanding attention from Emily. “Hey buddy.” Emily leaned down as the puppy bounce his head against her palm. “I think she would love you.”

Emily stood up. “I’ll be right back buddy.”

_          _          _

 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Harper asked surprised to see her girlfriend staring at her from the side of the door with a knowing smirk on her face.

A minute of silence passed between the duo. “What are you planning?” Harper asked when the smile didn’t falter.

“So you know…” Emily’s statement was cut off when a yipping and whining sound came from behind her stopping her statement with wide eyes.

“Oh my god… You didn’t.” Harper quickly stepped out of the apartment looking around Emily to be greeted by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. “Oh my god their perfect!” Harper fell down letting the puppy hop into her arms as she pet him.

“And he’s all yours.” Emily said causing Harper to look up tears instantly welling in her eyes, as she made eye contact with Emily, her amazing girlfriend. “You said the one thing you missed the most about Waco was Vega, and running… The girl at the place said Aussies are really good at running.”

Harper stood up still holding the puppy in her arms. “Em… I may miss these things at Waco, but I do have one thing I didn’t have at Waco… You.” Emily leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Harpers lips.

“But I’m still keeping the puppy.” Emily laughed pressing a kiss to Harpers temple as she directed the girl into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these next few chapters we aren't going to see a ton of Harper, it's mainly going to be during Tournament of Nations where a lot changes in Emily's mind about Harper.


	8. chapter 8

“No…” Harper muttered clutching onto Emily from the living room in Harper’s apartment. Kain, her dog was running circles around the duo.

“Baby I’m sorry…” Emily mumbled holding Harper just as close as she was holding her. Sonnett was excited to get back to the national team scene with missing the China friendlies, but she was going to miss seeing Harper for almost two weeks. “These two weeks are going to fly by.”

“No. You’re not allowed to leave for two weeks. You have to stay.” Harper begged tangling her fingers through the end of Emily’s hair.

“Hey whenever you miss me, just snuggle up with Kain.” Emily reassured looking down and shrinking down to meet Kain who had settled next to Harper sensing that the other girl was upset. “Kain whenever Momma is upset you gotta snuggle her and give her a bunch of extra kisses because Mommy isn’t here.”

Emily stood up cupping Harpers face pulling her into a heated kiss. This was going to be the longest time they had spent apart, and Emily was probably going to have little to no time to FaceTime the girl. “I have to go okay? I’ll call you when I get to KC okay?”

Harper could feel tears forming in her eyes. She had never cried over someone especially considering they weren’t even breaking up. “I love you.” Harper finally choked out while Emily was opening the door.

Emily froze turning to face Harper who was trying to hold back tears. “I’ll see you soon.” Emily shut the door leaving Harper to allow tears to finally fall.

_          _          _

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Hayley commented as she saw Emily finally get to the airport almost 10 minutes before boarding started.

“Yeah…” Emily looked like she was about to continue but decided against it. Emily couldn’t seem to get it around her head. Harper loved her, the most perfect girl that Emily had ever met loved her. Emily pulled out her phone.

 **Emily:** I’m sorry I had to rush out.

 **Harps:** I’m sorry if it was too early to say that.

 **Emily:** No it wasn’t…

 **Emily:** I’m just a coward.

 **Harps:** Don’t talk about yourself like that.

 **Harps:** People say that when their ready…

 **Emily:** Can I call you when I get into KC?

 **Harps:** Please… I miss you more than anything

Emily could feel tears forming in her eyes as she read the texts from Harper. “Hey…” Hayley rubbed the defenders back. “Is everything okay?”

Emily sighed rubbing her temples. “I just…” Her thoughts were interrupted when the announcement came over for boarding of the Australians plane. They were flying out a different flight, while the US players were taking American Airlines. “I’ll tell you guys later.”

Hayley didn’t want to leave Sonnett when she could tell that the American defender was upset, but Ellie and Caitlin were waiting for her by the gate and she had to go. “Text me if you need me okay?”

Sonnett nodded waving away Hayley to go and catch her flight. She couldn’t pull down her friends with how shitty she felt. All she wanted to do was go back to Harpers apartment, and hold her and tell her she was going to stay forever and tell her that she loved her back.

The last thought almost caught Emily off guard. She loved Harper, every part of her loved Harper, but Harper only loved the version of Emily that she knew Emily had no idea if Harper truly loved the real her.

Emily loved Harper for everything.

She loved the way that Harper laughed when she thought Emily was barely paying attention the full laughs that made her whole body shake.

She loved that every time she saw a dog (even before Kain) she would stare lovingly like the dog was the best part of her day.

She loved the way that Harper would scrunch up her nose and pull up her hair when she was working on homework, and couldn’t think of how she wanted to continue it.

She loved everything about Harper from Whitney to Waco and everything in between that led them to where they were now.

Emily took a deep breath. When she got back from this Tournament, she was going to tell Harper everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but a very important one in their relationship. The next chapter should be out soon!


	9. chapter 9

“Sonny!” Rose crashed into the defender as soon as the Portland players got into the lobby of the hotel. Sonnett felt the wind get knocked out of her as Rose wrapped her arms around the girl.

“Gah Rose, you’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” Sonnett laughed hugging the midfielder back. She hadn’t seen Rose since they last played Washington, and even then the girl wasn’t even on the bench.

“I missed you! You weren’t here for China!” Rose argued causing Sonnett to force a smile on her face.  
During China, Sonnett had been out with back issues. Forced to stay back in Portland, with her girl. The girl who even back then she thinks she loved. “Come on let’s go find our rooms.” Emily steered Rose towards where Jill was passing out folders that had their roommates and schedules.

Sonnett took the folder opening it and scanning through until she found her roommate was Lindsey. “Did you hear whose getting called up?” Rose asked randomly as they started making their way to the elevators.

“Andi?” Sonnett smirked at Rose who blushed.

“I wish; she’s been so upset about not making the team. I don’t know what’s changed.” Rose shrugged.

Andi and Rose had been only dating about a month, no longer than Harper and Emily had. It had been a moment that no one saw coming when Rose had posted a video on their Instagram story of her head buried into the taller midfielder’s shoulder. It had been an accident something that Rose had meant to send to one of her college friends, and not put on her story.

Rose had deleted it after 2 hours when Lindsey had texted her. It had been too late though, now looking back on it almost a month later, Rose was glad to be out in the open.

“Anyways, who?” Sonnett asked as she pressed the button for the 5th floor desperate to get to her room to call her girl who she missed so much.

“Kelley, Jill thinks it would be best to get her back into the National Team circuit. Test her hamstring at a higher level.” Rose explained, with a smirk and a wink towards Sonnett.

Sonnett was really beginning to regret her choice to not tell other teammates about Harper. Everyone always thought that Kelley and Sonnett spent their time flirting, and would eventually end up together.

“Whatever, it’ll be nice to have Kelley back.” Sonnett shrugged as they finally made their way to the floor.

“I’m going to call Andi. Make sure Mal isn’t driving her off the wall. See you at dinner?” Rose asked before she went down the right of the hallway while Sonnett had to go left.

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Sonnett was barely paying attention as she pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Harper if she could FaceTime.

Sonnett finally got into her room thankful that Sammy and the other Courage players wouldn’t be here until later in the evening as she pressed the FaceTime app and found Harpers name.

Harper answered on the first ring.

Her face was flushed, sprawled onto her bed in just a sports bra. Kain was crashed next to her curled up into a ball next to her head. “Hey baby…” Harper smiled happily at her girlfriend.

“What are you doing?” Sonnett couldn’t lie that the position her girlfriend was in led her mind straight to the gutter and was making her think specific things.

“What do you mean?” Harper looked at her camera finally realizing what she looked like. “Oh my god, get your head out of the gutter.”

“Well can you blame me? Every time I see you like that I’m over you.” Harper rolled her eyes, but sighed happily.

“I went running with Kain. It’s fun to run in the city with a dog.” Emily nodded. That was what she was hoping would happen.

“Wait till he gets bigger. No one’s going to want to come up to you.” Emily smirked causing Harper to roll her eyes. “I’m serious when you cant have your girlfriend there to protect you, at least your dog will.”

“Hmmm, well I love that my girlfriend is always looking out for me.” The tension hung thick in the air when Harper mentioned the L word. “I actually have to go. I’m going to go with my aunt and look around her work.”

“That’s fine. I’ll text you tonight when I go to bed.” Emily assured her girlfriend who had a small smile on her face.

“Alright, if I don’t get to tell you… goodnight.” Harper looked down nervously.

“Goodnight baby, if I don’t talk to you tonight I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?” Harper nodded and Emily waved goodbye before shutting FaceTime down. This was going to be a long tournament.

_          _          _

 

Emily let out a loud laugh as she tried to spin around Kelley to grab the green flag hanging from the back of her shorts. Dawn had been running them through drills and Sonnett volunteered to run extra drills with Kelley.

“Got you!” Sonnett finally managed to get her fingers wrapped around the flimsy green fabric and pulled it resulting in Kelley turning around with her arms crossed.

“You cheated!” She accused pointing her finger at Sonnett who was bending over from laughing so hard.

“You’re just bad at this game!” Sonnett shot back before she was attacked by Kelley who grabbed her green fabric. “Never let your guard down.”

“Even around you?” Sonnett smirked noticing she was face to face with the older defender. Kelley crossed her arms across her chest.

“Especially around me.” Kelley joked before shoving Sonnett’s shoulder playfully. “I gotta go run some drills with Becky. You get to work you slacker.”

Emily watched as Kelley hustled away, and went to go turn to the bench in order to get a drink of water when she saw Lindsey standing on the other side with her arms crossed.

The defender gulped, she was going to be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh another quick chapter! once again not the longest there is going to be one more of the tournament chapters before things start hurrying along for this couple! next chapter will hopefully be out soon!


	10. chapter 10

Sonnett thought she had made it through the clear with Lindsey when the midfielder never brought up the look. She thought that Lindsey had maybe been joking with her when she caught the glare. Or maybe she was glaring at someone else.

At least she thought that until she sat down next to her on the way back from practice in Chicago. “Hey roomie.” Sonnett playfully shoved Lindsey who just pushed her headphones into her ears ignoring the older girl.

Sonnett was taken aback by her friends actions but shrugged none the less pulling out her phone to text Hayley and Caitlin.

 **Sonny:** We up for chilling in the lobby?

 **Sonny:** Once the good ol’ USA is at the hotel.

 **RASO RASO:** The USA is good?

 **Sonny:** Hey you watch your mouth

 **Foordy:** Idk 22 was a little spazzy.

 **Sonny:** You guys are mean; I don’t like you anymore

 **RASO RASO:** Yes, we’ll hang out.

 **RASO RASO:** Foord needs to spill the deets on her latest conquest.

 **Foordy:** Nothing better than a screw and go, right Spazzy?

 **Sonny:** shut uppppppppppppp

Emily figured the two lines worth of P’s on her phone was enough to get her point across, and she was about to set her phone down on her lap when another buzz caught her attention.

 **Harps:** So guess what???

 **Em:** Idk, how serious is it?

 **Em** : Like did your apartment burn down or did Palmers just stop serving your favorite coffee?

 **Em:** Cause you can be a little dramatic

 **Harps:** First of all, shut up.

 **Harps** : Second of all, my creative writing teacher is sending in my short story.

 **Harps** : To his publishing company.

 **Harps** : I could get it published!

 **Em:** Baby that is so awesome!

 **Em:** I promise that when I’m back we will celebrate.

 **Harps:** Wine and Dine me again huh?

 **Em:** If that’s what it takes to make up for me being gone for so long.

 **Harps:** The only thing you need to make up for is the lack of cuddles I’ve been getting.

 **Em:** What the heck?

 **Em:** I got Kain for a reason.

 **Harps:** I need both of my cuddle bugs.

 **Em:** Well now you’re asking for a lot.

 **Harps:** You love cuddling don’t lie.

 **Em:** Yeah, yeah.

 **Em:** Hey, I just pulled up to my hotel. I’ll try to text again tonight okay?

 **Harps:** Okay, only 2 more days without each other.

 **Harps:** But who’s counting?

 **Em:** I’m guessing you.

Sonnett laughed as the whole next text message was just the middle finger emoji but ended with the kissy face emoji. She couldn’t get over how much she missed this girl, only 2 more days and she’d be back in Portland with Harper and Kain. Even if she might not have them for much longer.

_          _          _

 

“Where you going?” Sonnett asked hanging upside down on the couch in the lobby with Caitlin and Hayley on either side as Sam crossed the lobby with Kelley.

“She’s going to go make kissy faces with Nikki, and I’m just going to annoy them.” Kelley answered for Sam who blushed a deep red. Hayley and Caitlin instantly broke into teasing the forward who shushed them.

“She invited herself!” Sam quickly said when Caitlin joked that the couple needed a chaperone to make sure Sam got back to hotel by curfew.

“I don’t think Kelley is the most responsible one to make that choice anyways.” Sonnett added in earning a middle finger from the older defender.

“Kev come on. I would like to be able to spend some time with my girlfriend before curfew.” Kelley laughed pushing Sam towards the lobby door.

“Come on Sammy let’s go terrorize your girlfriend!” Kelley added and you could hear Sam groan from outside the hotel.

Sonnett was jealous. She missed Harper more than anything every time they texted and all she wanted was for this final game against Brazil to be as quick and painless as possible so she could get back to her girl.

“So Foord what about this girl?” Sonnett quickly looked up once Hayley began to question her team mate.

“She was a screw and go, a very good screw and go I might add.” Sonnett rolled her eyes with a laugh right before all three of their phones went off with the Thorns group chat.

 **Mark:** Afternoon girls, I know I just discussed this at practice so feel free to ignore if you wish, but for our national team players right after your games in Chicago you’re going to fly out to North Carolina. From there we’re flying straight to Orlando. I don’t want us to lose our adjustment to the time zone just to go home for a week.

 **Sinc:** Sounds good coach.

 **Tobes:** Yeah sounds good, I’ll make sure the other 5 get on the correct plane.

 **RASO RASO:** So who’s going to make sure you get on the right plane?

Sonnett groaned hitting the back of her head against the couch. “You okay Spazzy?” Caitlin asked.

“Harper…” Was all Sonnett had to say when Hayley and Caitlin nodded. “I have to go and do some damage control I’ll see you probably tomorrow?” The two Matildas nodded letting their eyes follow the American to the elevators.

As soon as Sonnett got to her room, she was relieved to see Lindsey wasn’t there. She wasn’t sure why Lindsey was so against her right now, but she also needed the quiet to call Harper.

“Hi baby!” Harper answered after the 1st ring surprised to hear from her girlfriend so soon. “What’s wrong?” She could see how nervous her girlfriend looked through the FaceTime call.

“So my boss just dropped a bomb on us…” Harper groaned burying her head into the pillow next to her.

“I didn’t know an editor in training needed to do so much.” Sonnett could hear her girlfriends voice cracking and all Emily wanted to do was be there with her.

“I’ll probably be back by August 15th, I know it doesn’t make it much better.” Emily made eye contact with her girlfriends’ watery eyes.

“I leave that day for Denver for the week. It’s a whole family thing.” Harper said sadly, every year this stupid week long family reunion was held in Denver. Her family stopped going when Harper started acting out, now though her aunt was forcing her to go.

“And then I’m going to be gone again for another week and a half.” Sonnett was ready to call Mark and tell him that her ankle was hurting and she couldn’t travel. At least not to North Carolina.  
“I hate your job.” Harper said after a moment and Sonnett could only nod cause right now she hated her job too.

“Hey, it’ll all be okay once we’re reunited right?” Sonnett couldn’t get out this nagging feeling that this was it. This was when Harper had enough of the hours spent apart, then at least Emily wouldn’t need to her the truth.

“Yeah…” Harper sighed wiping away one of her tears that had fallen. “I just…” Harper was cut off when Kain bounced onto the bed and began licking her face.

“There’s a good boy!” Emily happily said as Harper started to laugh at the relentless puppy. Once Kain was content with Harper’s emotions he curled up at the foot of the bed.

“I do love you Emily…” Harper said and even though Emily went to speak again, Harper held up her hand. “These hours are really hard, but you make me happier than I’ve ever been both in Waco and in Portland.”

“We’ll get through this Harps… it’s just… it’s a very weird time for work.” Harper nodded when Emily heard an obnoxious blaring sound.

“I have to go make sure Aunt Christine wakes up. I’ll text you later okay?” Emily nodded blowing a quick kiss to Harper who beamed at her before blowing one back.

As soon as Sonnett hung up the phone the door opened, and Lindsey was standing against the wall. “We need to talk.”

Sonnett rolled her eyes. “Linds, please for the love of god this isn’t a good time.” She begged. She was already emotional after her conversation with Harper.

“Why is Kelley coming over or something?” Lindsey shot back standing in front of the defenders bed with her arms crossed.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sonnett sat up not like the accusing tone that her apparent best friend was using with her.

“Are you cheating on Harper?” Lindsey asked out of the blue causing Sonnett to stand up quickly and come face to face with Lindsey.

“Why the fuck would you accuse me of that?” It was taking all of the defenders will to not reach out and slap her friend across the face.

“Because you’re all over Kelley and every time anyone mentions Harper you just shut down!” Lindsey explained causing Emily to sit down and bury her head into her hands.

“She told me she loved me.” Emily mumbled and Lindsey almost didn’t believe she heard it right when Sonnett first said it.

“Sonnett… that’s awesome.” The defender shook her head. “Or maybe not so awesome? What’s wrong? Do you not love her back?”

“No! I do, I love her more than anything.” Sonnett looked up seeing the confused expression on the midfielders’ face. “She doesn’t know who I am.”

“You still haven’t told her?” Lindsey groaned falling back onto the bed when Sonnett shook her head.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried! It’s just… I’m fully confident on the field, and then whenever it comes to telling her the truth I just freeze.” Lindsey sat up with a sly smirk on her face. “What is that face for?”

“Then tell her on the pitch. In fact, I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay! next chapter is the BIG reveal!


	11. chapter 11

“Harper, you should get out every time Emily works late you never do anything.” Aunt Christine said as she began to get ready for work now that she had been moved to the evening security shift.

“Nah I’m good.” Harper commented from her spot on the couch as worked on editing her short story before resending it to the publishing company.

“There is a Thorns game, they’re playing the Reign so it’s always a good match. I could tell some of my old friends from the Riveters to tell you all about the…” Harper sighed looking up at her aunt.

“Aunt Christine I really do appreciate it. I don’t think Em works that late tonight so she’ll probably be here soon.” Harper explained as her aunt nodded, pulling on her shoes.

“Just giving you an option. I’ll see you tomorrow okay sweetie?” Harper nodded as her aunt just left the apartment. “I think you would love watching Alex and Tobin play if you’d just give it a chance.” Harper shot a look at her aunt who quickly shut the door finally leaving Harper alone with her thoughts.

“If I had to do it all over again…” Harper said out loud looking at the prompt as she finally finished the edits. Robert, her creative writing professor sent her different prompts every week to build her skills, and this was the current year.

Harper grabbed the remote. She needed some sort of white noise if she was going to finish this work. The TV had already been on the Lifetime channel from her recent movie marathon but this time it wasn’t movies. It was soccer.

“Unbelievable it’s everywhere.” Harper mumbled and a part of her wanted to switch channels. She knew though she could spend hours finding the right show and then Emily would be here and her homework would be long forgotten.

“If I had to do it all over again…” Harper smiled as she began to write.

_If I had to do it all over again, I would do everything the same. I would drive home, and force them to send me to Portland. They thought sending me here would fix me. Make me a better person in Gods eyes, I believe it did. Not the first two weeks, full of spite for my parents for shipping me off with someone I barely knew now. I did everything I could to go against everyone’s view point of what I was supposed to be until I met her._

Harper smiled saving the paper. She had a beginning and that was always the struggle. Beginning the paper, that would eventually all go together to tell not only her story but also her and Emily’s no matter how short their story could be.

“Oh and Westphal goes down. That has to be a yellow against Sonnett correct?” A man’s voice captured Harpers voice causing Harper to look up.

“Well Dalen, I don’t think Sonnett would agree with you but I definitely think that it is a late tackle and it’s not something you can let fly with these two teams.” A female voice joined before the male voice chuckled.

“You can’t argue that Emily Sonnett is nothing if not intense.” Harper’s eyes widened as she watched the soccer player argue with the ref, and if it was even possible a shorter soccer player was between the duo trying to calm the first.

Harper would recognize that player anywhere. “Emily Sonnett…” Harper pulled her phone out quickly dipping into Instagram. **Her** Emily had told her that she didn’t have an Instagram but what if… Harper found Emily Sonnetts Instagram all while keeping an eye on the game.

“That’s…” It took all of Harper’s patience to not chuck the phone against the room, and let it shatter erasing all of everything Emily had ever told her.

That was her Emily, her apparent editor in training played soccer professionally and if she might add, she was a bit of a nut. She played for the US team, that was why she had been gone so much. Everything was starting to make sense.

It didn’t make sense for someone in training to travel as much as Emily did. Harper even knew that but she had been so naïve about what was happening. “That’s my Emily.” Harper finally admitted not sure if she was admitting it more to herself or to the empty room.

Harper pulled out her phone and pulled up the messages to Emily.

 **Harps:** Hey, I’m not feeling so well. I’m going to go to bed.

 **Harps:** See you tomorrow?

Harper begged Emily to respond because if she did then she wasn’t out there playing soccer. When a few minutes passed, Harper turned off her phone and went to turn in for the night.

_          _          _

 

 **Emily:** Come to 1844 SW Morrison

 **Harps:**  Leaving now.

Harper seemed like the 13-minute walk was the longest of her life. What would she do when she got there? Would she tell Emily that they were done, beg for an answer as to why Emily lied to her?

The stadium was huge, and Harper would have gotten lost if it wasn’t for the little notes. The first one starting at the door and then the rest being little arrows pointing her down stairs. Harper probably was trespassing but how much of this could be illegal if she was technically dating a Thorns player.

“There you are!” As soon as Harpers feet hit the turf standing at midfield was Emily with her arms wide open… and wearing her Thorns jersey.

“What’s going on?” Harper took a few more haphazard steps wanting nothing more to rush into Emily’s arms where she had always felt safe.

“I’ve never been able to tell you the truth.” Emily said slowly approaching her girlfriend who was by the entrance to the field.

“What is the truth Emily? I don’t understand what all of this means.” Harper gestured around to the stadium that yesterday had been full of happiness and joy when the Thorns had won against their rivals. Now it seemed too big and too intimidating for Harpers liking.

“I’m a soccer player. I play for the Portland Thorns for the past 2 years and I’m on the US team. I’m a defender, and I grew up in Georgia and I played for the University of Virginia.” Emily started and Harper realized instantly what was she was doing. The same thing she did outside of Rainbow Sprinkles that night.

“I have a twin sister named Emma, right Emma and Emily. My parents both still live in Georgia but come over a lot to see me. My three best friends here in Portland minus you are Lindsey, Caitlin and Hayley. Two of them helped me plan this whole extravagant thing for you, and I frankly don’t think it’s enough.” Emily finally took a deep breath which is when Harper burst in.

“I knew most of that.” Emily looked dumbfounded at the girl. “I watched the game last night and there was my Emily going absolutely crazy after she fouled a girl. So I looked you up just trying to learn about you cause I had no idea that you would ever tell me. Emily why didn’t you tell me?” Harper begged to know feeling tears form in her eyes.

“Soccer players are used a lot. Everyone who they go with are either after money in the mens case, fame, or just the ability to say they screwed or got screwed by the soccer player.” Emily started and Harper was starting to understand where she was coming from. “I needed to know that you weren’t after that and I know that now.”

“Emily, I loved you.” Emily felt her heart sink when she heard Harper use the past tense. She had waited too long. She had betrayed her girls trust. “And I think I could love this you too.” Harper finally said taking a step towards Emily who closed the gap quickly wrapping the girl into a tight hug.

“God, even if it’s just for now it’s so nice to have you back in my arms.” Emily choked out pressing multiple soft kisses into Harpers hair.

“Em, I…” Harper started before Emily quickly kissed her and pulled back before Harper had the chance to respond back.

“Let me take you on a date, this time as the real version of me and then after that you can make whatever decision want. Just please give me one shot to make it up to you.” Emily begged, and Harper thought about it for a moment. It had to have been the longest moment of Emily’s life.

“Okay, but you better get planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update because the creative juices are flowing! stay tuned for more hopefully within the next few days!


	12. chapter 12

All Harper wanted to see was if it was true or not. She wanted to see Emily leave a practice and be sweaty and laughing with her teammates. What happened though wasn’t what she wanted.

“You must be Sonnett’s girl!” A voice came from behind her causing her to jump and turn to face a laughing brunette and a glaring blonde. She had seen the blonde at the coffee shop the same day she met Emily.

“Uh… I guess…” Harper looked down at the ground nervously. She wasn’t sure where her and Emily stood. Two nights ago when Emily bared all to Harper, albeit a little late, they seemed fine enjoying each other back in Harpers bedroom.

“Well I’m Caitlin, and this stick in the mud…” The brunette, Caitlin, pointed over her shoulder at the blonde who looked offended. “is Lindsey.”

“Nice to meet you guys, I’m Harper.” The girl gave a little wave and then she saw the pointed look the duo gave each other. “Which I’m guessing you guys already knew that.”

“Sonnett didn’t come to practice today...” Lindsey said realizing that Harper kept casting looks back to the exit where players were pouring out. Harper looked up nervously at Lindsey. “She’s okay. One of our roommates got hurt pretty bad in Washington, and she came in today. Sonnett got it off to help her get settled in.”

“Oh! I have an idea!” Caitlin clapped startling Harper out of her thoughts. “You should come over to dinner tonight, so we can all get to know you!”

“I should ask Em…” Harper reasoned but Cailtin quickly shook her head.

“No! We’ll tell her. You just look as cute as a button and be there at 6. Let me see your phone.” Harper handed the brunette her phone who punched in her number and address.

“We’ll see you then Harper!” Lindsey called as Caitlin pulled her away.

_          _          _

 

Harper stood in front of the building adjusting the hem of her light blue dress. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to get nice or casual but she figured that you could never go wrong with a dress. She pushed in the code Caitlin had texted her and made her way down the hallway to the apartment.

Harper was extremely nervous. She understood though now why she never spent time at Emily’s apartment. It meant coming clean about everything. Harper gently knocked on the door hearing the arguing already of who was going to get the door.

“Sonnett!” She recognized that voice, Lindsey’s. “Get your ass up and get the door!” Harper held her breath as she heard the groan from her girl, how often had that been directed at her.

Emily pulled open the door, she was only in a sports bra, and black flannel pants and her eyes widened when she saw who was at the door, and she could barely speak. “Is that always how you open the door?” Harper asked with a laugh.  
“Only for super beautiful girls, who love to surprise me.” Emily held open the door letting Harper in where all of her roommates, including one who wasn’t there earlier were sitting in the living room.

“I forgot to tell you Harper, dinner before a playoff diet means pizzas and all the junk food we can eat.” Caitlin said from her spot on the floor. Most of the girls were in similar positions sprawled out somewhere except for the one she didn’t recognize who was sitting up at a dining chair, and Harper realized she had a brace keeping it straight.

“Oh baby, this is Hayley. I’ve seen you’ve met Tweedle Dee and Dum.” Emily introduced Harper to the group as she went to sit on the couch, leaving a spot on the couch for Harper.

The comment ended up with a plastic spoon being chucked at Emily’s head, and her throwing it back to Cailtin narrowly missing Lindsey’s head. Harper decided to wait until the battle was over taking a seat at the table next to Hayley.

“You’re dying to know what happened aren’t you?” Hayley asked when she caught Harper’s eye again. “You can you know. Its part of the job.”

“I didn’t want to seem rude I just met you.” Harper reasoned, but Hayley just waved her argument off.

“I feel like I know all about you.” Hayley laughed groaning when her body shook causing the trio on the floor to pause their actions with Emily poised to throw the spoon again. “I’m fine keep fighting.”

“How?” Harper asked hesitantly moving her chair so she could sit next to Hayley. Hayley waved her hand to get Harper to come closer to her. Harper leaned her head in.

“Emily loves you. You’re all she talks about.” Harper blushed pulling away from Hayley who laughed again this time careful not to hurt herself. “And I helped pick out your dog.” Harper laughed this time too.

“I knew she didn’t have that great of taste.” Harper hit the lock of her phone showing Hayley a picture of Kain who was curled up with the Emily on Harper’s bed. The dup was fast asleep.

“Well she has to have some sort of great taste. She picked you didn’t she?” Harper blushed, before breathing a deep sigh.

“What happened?” Harper gestured to Hayley’s back. Hayley laughed gently. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“I broke my back in 3 places.” Harper tried to hide her gasp, but she couldn’t hide how wide her eyes got.

“How did you even do that?” Harper asked leaning forward so she was face to face with the Aussie.

“I got punched in the back by a goalie. She didn’t do it on purpose, but it hurt like a bitch. I was stuck in Washington for almost 2 weeks.” Harper took a gulp her eyes darting over to Emily who was now into the show that the trio had found. “Oh by the way,” Hayley started causing all three girls to turn and face her. “Jenna is coming up this weekend, her rugby season is over and she’s been dying to come up.”

“Sounds good, as long as we don’t have to hear you fucking.” Caitlin smirked causing Hayley to flip her off.

“We couldn’t even if we wanted to. We’re saving that for Australia again.” Hayley laughed before shooing them away to continue watching the show. “Jenna is my girlfriend.” Hayley added to Harper.

“And she’s been in Australia for all this?” Harper gestured to Hayley who just nodded. “How could she be in Australia?”

“We’re both professional athletes.” Hayley explained like it was the easiest thing in the world. “She wanted to be here. It took all my begging for her to stay and be with her team, because at the time her team needed her more than I did. I had my mom, and dad in Washington. I could survive 2 weeks without her.”

Harper nodded and she couldn’t help but think of Emily. If anything were to happen to her like that it wouldn’t matter how many times Emily had told her to stay behind, she would have still been there.

“Uh, Lindsey….” Hayley called out to the blonde sitting on the floor who automatically turned and stood up. “Can you help me to my room? I need some sleep…” Lindsey nodded quickly helping the forward up slowly and began making their way down the hallway. “Nice to meet you Harper. Emily keep her around.” She shot back before Lindsey got her into her room.

Harper smiled finally plopping down next to Emily who wrapped her arm around the younger girl. “Trust me, you’re going to be around forever.”

_          _          _

 

Harper giggled as Emily nibbled down onto her neck sucking slightly though it wasn’t enough to leave a mark. The younger girl innocently drew patterns onto Emily’s exposed abs. “God, you’re magic.” Emily mumbled into Harper’s ear. Lindsey and Caitlin were half asleep now after almost an hour had passed.

“Let’s go to your room.” Harper stood up pulling Emily up who pressed her lips against the younger girls.

Emily led Harper into her room down at the end of the hallway. It looked like Emily barely slept in it which judging by the amount she travelled and the amount of time she spent at Harpers, probably was very close to barely sleeping there. Harper flopped down onto the bed marveling at how she sunk into the bed.

“You liar.” Harper mumbled burying her face into Emily’s pillow soaking up her scent that lingered on the pillows. Emily sat next to Harper helping the sleepy girl set up to pull the dress over her.

The defender placed a soft kiss on Harpers collarbone before pulling one of her old national team shirts over the smaller girl. She held up a pair of shorts and Harper nodded standing up to pull them on. “What did I lie about?” Emily asked as soon as Harper was laying back down.

“You said my bed was comfier, you’re a liar.” Harper giggled as soon as Emily crawled under the blankets with her pressing a kiss to her nose. “I love you Emily. I don’t need some fancy dinner to tell me that there was no difference to the Emily you let me see then versus now.” Harper felt Emily grab a hold of her chin and pull her into a deep kiss.

As soon as they pulled back, Emily rested her head against Harpers forehead. “I love you too, Harps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day that is a new record! be on the lookout for the last few chapters of once in a lifetime (book 1) soon! hope you're all enjoying!


	13. chapter 13

“What the hell?” Sonnett looked down at her phone after they got out of practice. There were no text messages from Harper who had insisted that as soon as Emily was out of practice, she would have something planned.

“Oh nooo did your girlfriend not text you?” Caitlin asked coming up behind her earning a middle finger from the defender.

“Okay you two come on we have to go.” Lindsey said finally joining the duo from her spot on the other side of the locker room.

Emily nodded following Lindsey and Caitlin out texting Harper.

 **Em:** Hey baby, just got out of practice.

 **Harps:** Yay! I’ll see you later okay?

 **Em:** Alright, miss you already. I love you.

 **Harps:** I love you too.

Sonnett felt as if she was flying, after coming clean she had so much off her shoulders. Not to mention she was finally able to say that she loved her girlfriend without feeling like she was betraying her. “Sonnett I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy.” Lindsey commented as they began their long walk to their apartment.

“I’ve never felt so happy.” Sonnett admitted a blush creeping up her cheeks as Lindsey and Caitlin both laughed at her.

“We’re glad she makes you happy. As long as she never hurts you.” Caitlin smirked at Sonnett who simply rolled her eyes chuckling to herself. “That being said you’re not allowed to hurt her either.”

Caitlin, Lindsey and Hayley had all grown extremely close to Harper considering for almost a full week Harper hadn’t left their apartment. Emily loved it having her girl close and in her arms every night. Caitlin and Harper teamed up to bother Emily, she helped Lindsey cook dinner now that they were on their playoff diet, and Harper helped take care of Hayley.

Today was the one day that Emily would get back to their apartment and Harper wouldn’t be there. Her aunt and her were doing dinner but Harper would be there tonight.

“Sonnett get out of Lala land.” Caitlin joked as they were standing outside of their apartment and Lindsey was punching in the code.

“She’s not in Lala Land…” Lindsey started and Emily was about to thank her when she spoke again. “She’s in Harper Land, we know those glazed eyes and that dumb smile.”

Sonnett groaned pushing through the door as soon as it started to buzz separating herself from her laughing team mates.

Right as Emily was about to walk in she heard laughing coming from inside. Okay Hayley must be going stir crazy. But then Emily heard the other voice, and she couldn’t help but beem as she walked in.

“Hey baby!” Harper turned around from the couch where her and Hayley were sitting laughing at something Hayley had said probably something at Emily’s expense.

Emily walked over to the couch planting a soft kiss on Harpers lips. “I thought you were doing dinner with your aunt today?” She asked before pulling Harper off the couch to sit down and pull her girlfriend back down to sit on her lap.

“She’s not feeling well so we’re doing lunch tomorrow. Are you nervous for Saturday?” She asked turning to look at the Thorns players around her.

“I mean…” Lindsey shrugged. “It’s always the playoffs. Anything can happen.” Lindsey was always the calmest. “I’m more nervous for media day next week.”

“Lindsey don’t even act like your not winning MVP.” Hayley chastised her roommate who shrugged.  
“It’s always the Golden Boot… I mean Sam deserves it anyways.” Lindsey shrugged simply. Harper was confused the whole conversation was lost on her as she curled up tighter against Emily.

“It is Seattle though.” Emily said getting back on track to the playoffs. “Seattle always gives us a good game.”

“As long as no one gets hurt or a red card we should be fine.” Caitlin waved her hand at Sonnett’s nerves.

“None of you are allowed to get hurt.” Harper mumbled into the crook of Emily’s neck. “I’ll be there so don’t make me upset seeing any of you go down.”

“Wait you’re coming?” Emily asked turning her head to look down at her girlfriend who sat up slightly.

“Hayley needs someone to keep her company in the box, she asked me to come.” Harper explained smiling at Hayley who shot her a thumbs up.

Emily rubbed her nose against Harper’s neck. “God I love that you love everyone like you do.” Emily mumbled into her neck.

Harper turned slightly pressing a soft kiss to Emily’s lips earning cat calls from the three other Thorns players. Emily groaned pulling away to tuck Harpers blushing face back into her neck. “You three be nice to my girlfriend.”

“What do you guys want for dinner tonight?” Harper asked before the thorns could be get into it again.

“Are you cooking?” Hayley asked looking over at Harper who was still leaning against Sonnett.

“Yeah, I have this recipe for a skinny chicken and avocado Caesar salad. I figured it fits your diet.” She said but Caitlin, Lindsey and Emily were already nodding. Harper pulled herself off Emily’s lap much to the defender’s dismay. “I’m gonna go to the store and pick up some stuff okay?”

“Do you want me to come?” Sonnett asked looking up hopefully at her girlfriend who laughed and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends hair.

“You shower, and by the time I get back you’ll be ready for more cuddling.” Harper pressed a quick kiss to Emily’s pouting lips. “Speaking of cuddling, I was wondering if you guys would be okay if I brought Kain over? He’s lonely in the apartment.”

“Yes! Bring the dog!” Caitlin called out as she was already walking towards the bathroom.

Harper grabbed her purse off the dining room chair and left the apartment. She had to get to the store, back to her apartment, and then make one final stop at Providence Park. She had to be prepared for the playoffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update and i'm almost done with Chapter 14! Hope you all are enjoying this story!


	14. chapter 14

“Look at you.” Hayley turned around in her wheelchair as Harper got into the booth. “Are you excited for your first game?”

Harper nodded helping Haley get up onto one of the barstools to look out the window. “I’m nervous for Emily.”

“Oh come on, it’s Spazzy she’s always okay.” Hayley joked as she got settled and Harper took the seat next to her.

“Spazzy?” Harper asked as Hayley was laughing looking down at the team down below.

“Oh… just you wait.”

_          _          _

Harper realized just what Hayley was talking about as she watched Emily play. She was absolutely crazy, but Harper could tell that Emily loved what she did as she tackled Lindsey during the 77th minute to give Portland the lead.

Then 10 minutes later, Emily went down. There yells from not only the fans but she could even hear the yells coming from the field as the trainer went out. Harper looked towards the TV seeing the painful look on Emily’s face.

“Hey, hey…” Hayley rubbed Harpers back. “She’s okay.” After another minute, Emily was helped up by Lindsey and Caitlin as she tried to walk giving herself a bad limp.

“Why isn’t he taking her out?” Harper asked as the game started again, and Emily was trying to keep up with the other members of the team.

“I don’t know, but she’s okay she’s strong.” Harper could tell that Hayley was convincing herself about as much as she was convincing Harper.

Finally, after 2 minutes, Emily was going off and Harper lost sight of her as they brought her to the bench.

“Hayley…” A security guard entered the booth causing the duo to turn around, or Hayley as well as she could. “You can come down to the field if you want.”

“Can she take me?” Hayley instantly asked looking over at Harper who had returned to the window to see if she could spot Emily at all.

“I don’t see why not.” The security guard helped Harper get Hayley into the wheelchair and led them to the elevators that would take them downstairs.

“Emily’s going to love to see you.” Hayley looked up at Harper who was smiling as her grip on the wheelchair tightened.

“I was here the day Em told me everything. And It seemed so huge with being so empty. It seems even bigger now that it’s full.” Harper commented to Hayley when the doors finally opened.

“Just don’t look at the Riveters and it won’t seem so scary. They’re very loud, and in your face.” Hayley offered as a piece of advice to the younger girl as they hit the turf.

Kelli came running up to them offering a small smile to Harper. “Sonnett is over by Lindsey and Caitlin. I can take her from here.” Harper handed over the wheelchair to the other Thorns player, deciding to give the team some time to celebrate as she stood against the wall.

She could see Emily shoving another Thorns player jokingly and a laugh made her whole body shake. It fit her much better than the look of pain from earlier. Harper watched Lindsey hop over to the other girls tapping Emily’s shoulder and gesturing towards where Harper was against the wall.

A wide smile spread across Emily’s face as the defender walked over to Harper. Emily had an ice bag wrapped against her leg, and Harper ended up meeting her halfway. “Your knee…” Harper looked down causing Emily to laugh and tilt Harpers head up to press a kiss to her lips.

“It’s all good. I barely felt it but I knew you would be freaking out.” Emily seemed to finally notice the shirt that Harper was wearing: a Thorns jersey. “Hm… nice shirt.”

Harper turned around pulling her hair over her shoulder to reveal the number 16 and the name Sonnett on the back. “It’s only fitting. I’m your biggest fan, I need your jersey.” Emily turned the girl around pulling her into a deep kiss.

The Riveters must have been able to see them because as soon as Emily pressed their lips together there was another round of cheers and all of the Thorns were pointing and cheering at them.

Most of them probably had no idea who she was, all they knew was Sonnett was kissing a girl on the sidelines. Sonnett didn’t care and frankly neither did Harper.

“I love you my girl…” Emily mumbled against Harpers lips running her hands over her back. “You’re my good luck charm.”

“Should have told me sooner. I would have been around much longer.” Harper mumbled and laughed when she saw Emily’s pout. “But I love you too.”

“Harps!” Caitlin hustled over to the duo pulling Harper into her own hug followed by Lindsey. “Did you enjoy your first soccer game?”

“I enjoyed seeing ‘The Great Horan’ score.” Harper shoved Lindsey playfully who laughed pulling her into a hug.

“We’re glad Sonnett finally got her shit together so we could get to know you.” Lindsey said before the duo realized what shirt the youngest girl was wearing. “When did you get this?” Lindsey asked.

“Uh… that night I made dinner this week I went to Providence before getting Kain. I had ordered it shortly after finding out and it came right to Providence.” Harper smiled over at Emily.

“You all go get changed, I’ll meet you outside okay?” Harper said before Emily kissed her once again. “I love you baby, hurry up.”

Emily left, followed by her other two teammates as Harper went to get Hayley. Hayley now had a crown of roses on her head and was laughing once Harper reached her. “You ready?” Hayley asked before waving goodbye to Kelli.

“Only if you are. Emily, Caitlin and Linds are getting dressed.” Hayley nodded.

“Take me away Harper.” Hayley joked causing Harper to laugh as she pushed the girl through the crowds.

Nothing could ever spoil how happy Harper was at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter until the book finale but certainly not the series finale! hope you all are enjoying!


	15. chapter 15

“Harper, can I see you really quick?” Professor Miller said as soon as he excused the class. The final class of the summer term. Harper was going to miss it.

“Is everything okay?” Harper approached the professor desk her backpack forgotten on her desk.

“I have an Advanced Creative Writing class in the Fall. I know you’re not from here but if you plan on…” Professor Miller was cut off by Harper almost instantly.

“I’m staying in Portland. My parents haven’t talked to my aunt.” Harper shrugged. She had no intention to leave, not to leave Emily, Caitlin, Lindsey and Haley behind. Not to leave this city behind.

“I think you should register for the class. The registration for part time students starts tomorrow.” Professor Miller started pulling up the website on the registration and showing her the format. “You have incredible skill.” He started while she was looking at the registration page.

“Professor Miller…” She trailed off.

“You do Harper. You have an incredible story to tell, and I want to see where you can go when you get into an advanced class.” Professor Miller continued causing a blush to creep up to the girls cheeks. “I have to ask though…” He said once the projector was off and she was throwing on her backpack.

“Ask away Professor…” Harper was half listening pulling up her text messages to see if Emily was there to pick her up.

“Is Emily real?” Harper froze her phone in her hand.

“She is…” Harper looked at her lock screen. “She changed my life so much so she deserved to have a part in my story.”

“Well… I do have some news for you.” He pulled a large manila envelope out of his bag. Harper opened it up and instantly felt tears form in her eyes.

“This is…” Harper croaked out.

“Your story. There’s still things to edit. In there is the card of the editor who has been working on your assignments, he wants to work with you more than me now.” Professor Miller stood up rubbing her back. “Harper… enjoy the little bit left of your summer, and I’m sure I’ll see you in the fall.”

_          _          _

 

“Are you worried?” Harper asked her hands dancing across Emily’s abs as they laid in bed that night. Harper was just in a sports bra, and a pair of floral soft shorts. Emily was in her usual pajamas a black sports bra and black flannel pants.

“Yeah, I don’t want to lose a championship game. Not in front of Providence… in front of the Riveters.” Emily was barely focusing to Harper’s movement of her trailing her hands lower and lower, tracing each individual ab.

“You’re going to be amazing.” Harper leaned up pressing a kiss to Emilys neck. Since media day, the older girl had been very quiet and Harper was worried. She hadn’t been with her long enough to know how to calm her nerves.

“I’ll have my good luck charm there…” Emily mumbled pressing a kiss to the dirty blonde’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“I will always be your good luck charm Em…” Harper leaned up letting her head rest in the crook of Emily’s neck. “I love you too.”

Harper’s hands were dancing dangerously low to the waist band of Emily’s pants. “I want to do something ease your nerves…” Harper mumbled against the girls neck as she moves lower until she was just about at the girls shoulder. “Can you see this area through your jersey?”

Emily shook her head no and was about to ask why when she felt Harper sucking on the skin no doubt leaving a mark that would eventually turn into deep purple. “Right over my heart huh baby?”

“In case you ever need a memory of who has your heart.” Harper placed a gentle kiss to the area that was already turning darker. Emily looked over and smirked flipping them over so Emily was hovering over her.

“Well I think you need one too.” Emily hovered over Harper bringing her mouth to attack a suck a deep mark into her neck. “And you don’t need to worry about anyone seeing it.”

“Baby!” Harper let out a laugh as Emily continued to suck on her neck before soothing it with her tounge and placing a soft kiss to it.

“My beautiful girl…” Emily mumbled into her neck finally moving over so she wasn’t hovering over her. “Please stay with me forever.”

Harper turned so they were both lying on their side. She leaned over rubbing her nose against Emilys who laughed and pressed a kiss to it. “I’ll be with you forever.”

_          _          _

“Oh my god come on!” Hayleys voice carried from the booth and Harper cringed at how loud the Thorns player was. She knew why she was upset though. The score was 2-0, and you could see the defeat laced across Portlands face from all the way up in the booth.

Emily was no exception.

Harper was mainly using the TV to get a good look whenever the camera would zoom in on Emily. She was playing as well as she could but the offense of this other team was flying by them.

“Hay calm down.” Jenna rubbed up and down her girlfriends arms causing Harper to giggle when Hayley turned (as best as she could) to look at the taller women. “Right, continue.” Jenna said when she saw the look on her face.

“She’s whipped when it comes to you.” Harper mumbled to Hayley when Jenna went to join Hayley’s mom on one of the couches.

“I know, isn’t it great?” Hayley laughed, before groaning. “Mom, Jen.” She called over to the duo on the couch who instantly stood up.

Jenna was the first to reach Hayley running her fingers through the girls hair. “You okay sweetie?”

“No. My back hurts…” Hayley spared a look sadly at the field. “I’m due for pain meds, but Bailey has them.”

“I’ll go down and get them okay? I’ll be right back.” Jenna left the booth leaving Hayley to turn to her mom.

“Bathroom break?” Hayley’s mom asked, causing Hayley to blush but nod. “Come on sweetie, let’s get you into your chair.”

“Are you going to be okay by yourself?” Hayley asked once she was situated in the wheel chair.

“Yes Hayley, I’ll be fine and I’ll tell Jenna where you are when she gets back.” Harper smiled down at the Thorns player.

Over the past week and a half, she had grown very close to Hayley spending most of the time with her while the other part of their group was at practice.

As soon as Hayley left the room, her phone rang with a call from her aunt. “Hi Aunt Chris. What’s…”

“Hi Whitney!” Harper’s blood ran cold. Her aunt never called her that unless something was wrong. “I’m sorry to interrupt your study session, when I know your final is coming up, but you’ll never believe who just showed up.”

“Aunt Christine…” Harper was only able to get out before her aunt started talking again.

“Yeah, your whole family wants to see you. Can you come now?” Harper could feel her heart breaking as she looked down at the stadium as they congratulated Adriana on making a good save.

“Y-Yeah… I’ll be there right away.” Harper hung up the phone, grabbed her purse off the back of the chair… and left.

_          _          _  


“Whitney, my sweet girl!” Whitney’s mom threw her arms around her daughter right as she walked in.

“What is that?” Presley’s sing song voice came from across the living room, pointing at the dark bruise on her neck. “You have a hickie!”

“What in the world?” Whitney’s father came over grabbing her out of her mother’s grasp to examine her neck.. Whitney wanted to scream, she hadn’t dreamed in a million years that when Emily gave her that hickie last night that she would ever face any trouble from it. “This is unacceptable! You said she was studying not off frolicking with whoever she was with.”

“Don’t blame Aunt Christine!” Whitney insisted, shaking her head. “I did this all on my own, it’s not her fault.”

“We sent you here for her to look after you.” Her father all but yelled shoving Whitney towards her room. “Back your bags, you’re coming home.”

“No! I don’t want to come home I love it here!” Whitney tried to argue but her father was having none of it as he just pointed to her room in the apartment.

Whitney knew better than to argue.

_          _          _

 

“Where’s Harps?” Emily asked sadness clear on her face. Hayley looked nervous to face her. “What’s going on?”

“Em… My mom went to take me to the bathroom and Jenna went to go get medicine.” Hayley began, her voice shaking. “When Jenna got back, Harper was just gone.”

“What the hell? What do you mean she’s gone?” Emily could feel not only her sadness getting the best of her but also her anger, over this game over her playing.

“I mean she wasn’t there. I tried texting and calling but she’s not answering either.” Hayley explained she could see her best friend shutting down. Something she hadn’t done since she met Harper.

Emily wasn’t herself anymore. Harper had changed her, and Hayley could only hope Harper was somewhere close by.

_          _          _

 

Harper was standing in the airport waiting area while her dad tried to get all the bags checked in that she had. She hadn’t changed out of her Sonnett jersey and had finished watching the game on her phone while her mother busied herself packing up her room.

Harper had done everything she could to fight against going back to Waco. She didn’t want to leave Portland, leave behind her aunt, Caitlin, Lindsey, Hayley… Emily.

Harper pulled out her phone and pulled up her text messgaes to Emily.

 **Harps:** Baby, I’m so sorry.

 **Harps:** You completely changed my life and I’m so sorry things have had to end like this.

 **Harps:** Please take care of yourself and take care of Kain please. He’s going to be so confused when Momma isn’t home. He gives the best kisses when your sad.

 **Harps:** I wish I could tell you that I would see you again but I don’t know if I’ll ever be here again.

 **Harps:** There are a million things that I want to be able to tell you, and so many things I looked forward to in our future.

 **Harps:** I never thought this summer would end.

 **Harps:** I love you so much, Emily.

Harper pulled the shirt over her head to try and hide the tears that were now welling in her eyes and threatening to fall. Once her face was covered from her sisters prying eyes, she had no problem letting any tears fall.

The shirt still smelt like home, it still smelt like Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of book 1! i'm sure book 2 will be out very soon because i cannot get enough of this couple, or this part of the team! keep a look for once in a lifetime book 2!


End file.
